


Fanart - If a Door Be Closed

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the fic "If a Door Be Closed" by stars-inthe-sky for Marvel_Bang on Livejournal. Bobbi/Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - If a Door Be Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If A Door Be Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041015) by [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky). 



> Media: Photoshop, Autodesk Sketchpad.

Written for the story "If a Door Be Closed" by stars-inthe-sky.  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35196386323/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
